Warriors: The Return of The Hero
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: Link gets turned into a cat. Several cats from Thunderclan find him and take him in. However, an old threat is drawing near... Takes place after EVERYTHING that I've written. (Raven Saga wise)
1. Title and Settings and Chapters

Warriors

The Return of The Hero

Clans: Thunderclan; Shadowclan; Riverclan; Windclan; The Tribe; Skyclan; Starclan

Territories: Forest; Lake; Hogwarts; Hyrule

Chapters: Prologue- The Prophecy

Chapter 1- Goldenforest's Message

Chapter 2- Renewing Ties

Chapter 3- The Gathering

Chapter 4- Evil Approaches

Chapter 5- Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 6- Secrets

Chapter 7- Warriors of Old

Chapter 8- Foreststar

Chapter 9- A New Clan

Chapter 10- Meanwhile….

Chapter 11- Darkclan's Threat

Chapter 12- Darkstar and Foreststar's Battle

Chapter 13- After the War

Chapter 14- Back to Normal

Epilogue- Recording the Journey


	2. Prologue- The Prophecy

Prologue- The Prophecy

...Once...there was a warrior. A warrior that gave his life to save his Clanmates. In all of the tribes, throughout seasons, this warrior's tale was shared in tongues in dens, at Gatherings, and everywhere else. Who was this warrior? Why, he was an Animagus, just like yourself. He traveled to the Clans, and became one of them. Sometime later, he emerged from the other side of Fox Lake, changed forever. What was his name? Let me tell you….

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

Now

I've been having these dreams. They're weird. Really weird. I thought about talking to someone about them, but they're so weird, I don't know how they would react when I told them.

My name is Link Forester. Yeah. The Hero of Magic guy. The one who saved Hogwarts along with about ten other people.

I JUST got back from helping an ancestor of mine deal with his problems. Like a few hours ago. Turns out that I've been gone for a long time.

Anyway, after catching up on what happened while I was gone, I decided to take a break from saving the world.

By taking a break, I mean trying not to make anyone mad or being late for my classes, I'm trying to live a semi-normal life at the moment. Which, if you don't know by now, seems to be a hard thing to accomplish for me.

Hawk's Cliff

Turns out that I wasn't alone when I went back in time to help Nate, Lauren showed up sometime after Nate had taken up the Master Sword, which is a sword that only us Foresters can wield. Together, the two of us helped Nathaniel redeem himself.

Then we found a way to come back here.

I haven't seen Lauren much. And I think I know why. During our stay in the past, we had to get used to using very old technology. Very old technology. It was hard enough for me, but of course, Lauren had to deal with 'other' things.

We both changed. A lot. During our battle with Stephen, the man that hat taken over Hyrule, we both did something at all shape-shifters fear: there are two sides. Man, and beast. Lose control of the man side...and the beast side takes over. That's what happened to us. We killed Stephen in the worse manner possible. To make matters worse, we were Dragons. Both of us, which meant that we…

I wish not to speak of what happened. I'm amazed that nothing else happened. Afterwards, we found ourselves in front of Fox Lake, lying on the shoreline. We somehow came back. Some students must have found us and took us up to the Infirmary. Of course, questions were asked. Mostly by Professor Monagall. She's an Animagus too, and she also had lost control once in her life. I found myself telling her what happened. Reluctantly, of course. At the end of it, after I had told her everything, she merely looked at me. And then, she had smiled at me. And said this: "I'm certain that Mister Gets would like to know what has happened...but I am certain that if anyone were to Take her, if he could not, then you would be his first choice." I had merely stared up at her, shocked.

I ended up telling Ben what happened as well. When I finished talking, he had just looked at me, then had sat at the end of my bed. "...What am I going to do with you…." Then he had smiled bleakly at me. "...You didn't hurt her, did you?" I somehow managed to shake my head. "No. Of course not, besides, I don't remember what happened myself." "...Of course you don't remember. Either you chose not too or the beast part of you didn't care to remember what you did. I'm not mad at you. I'm far from it, in fact. Why? Because I made a promise, long ago...if I wasn't the one to Take her, then I'd want you to. Looks like I was right." Afterwards, the two of us talked for a while.

That happened a week ago today. I'm currently at Hawk's Cliff, looking out over the water. I've been here for a couple of hours.

Sometime later, I hear footsteps, like someone crushing grass. "You've been out here for a long time." I continue to stare out over the water. "...I know you can hear me." "So?" "I've gotten over what happened. I don't think you have. I just came out here to tell you that I found something." At this, I get to my feet and turn to face Lauren. "Where?" She gestures to her left, off towards the Forest. "Out there. It's this stone. It's got writing carved into it. I can't make any sense of it, but maybe you can."

The Hidden Clearing

The Forbidden Forest

"There. Do you see it?" There's a huge stone nearly hidden by moss and leaves, sitting near a certain pedestal in the clearing. "That wasn't here before, was it?" "No." I emerge from the bushes and walk over to the stone. Once there, I kneel in front of it and notice that there is writing on it. ...Yeah. There's writing on it, but I can barely read it...The stone is covered by moss and time has taken it's toll on it. Not to mention that it's in Ancient Hylian… But then, the stone begins to glow, and a few seconds later, the moss and dirt is gone, and the stone appears to be readable. _...I can read this? When did that happen? ...The Prophecy of the Hero? What…_ More writing appears on the stone. _A Tom shall appear in our midst, one that seems to be marked by Starclan, for he bears a symbol on his left paw- three golden triangles, formed together to create a single triangle-the lower right one shall be glowing as bright as Silverpelt. He shall take up a Clan name, and become a Warrior, and fight in battles. Another Tom shall appear, and he and this Tom shall meet in battle, one shall fall, while the other lives. Foreststar will be his name. Darkstar will try to destroy the Clans, but he and Foreststar shall meet in battle, one shall lose his nine lives, and one shall keep his. This, is the Prophecy of The Hero, given to us by the warriors of Starclan..._ Still kneeling, I raise my head and look in the direction of a patch of bushes. "Can you come over here?" Why?" "Because I read the stone, and I don't understand any of it, but I think you will."

I've moved away from the stone so Lauren can read it. "...This is interesting…" "What?" "...Foreststar...it sounds too close to your last name...and Darkstar...I wonder who that is... _given to us by the warriors of Starclan_ , huh? Well, no wonder it was worded like this…" Lauren turns to me. "I think they're talking about you." "...Why?" "Your Crest is on your left hand, right?" "Yes." "Well, they describe a cat that has a similar marking on his left paw. And the name Foreststar is too close to your last name. It has to be you that Starclan is talking about." I shake my head. "Cats talking about me?" I get up and walk over to the edge of the clearing, wondering of this "prophecy" is true. But then, I begin to feel...different.

(Lauren's POV)

Hello people. Welcome back. It's been awhile, hasn't it? More like a week. Well, there's more to this, so let's get started, shall we?

...Seems like the Clans want someone else to help them...I wonder why that is… I hear something like a cat screeching. Multiple cats screeching. I can understand them. "He's here!" "He'll become one on of us any minute now...see?" I turn, only to see a familiar furry face. "Graystripe!" I pick him up by the scruff of the neck and hold him at arm's length. "Hey! Put me down!" "Not until me what you meant by 'becoming one of us'-is he going to become a cat?" Graystripe nods. "Yes. He is the one that Starclan speaks of..." His voice dies away and his gaze moves behind me. In response, I turn, only to see another small form lying in front of me. "See?" Without a word, I bend down and release Graystripe. The gray cat runs over to the limp form and meows at it. It meows back. I can understand it. "Who are you? What happened to me?" Then, other cats come from the bushes, I know over half of them. "Firestar! Sandstorm! Dovewing! Jayfeather! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze!" They all say hi to me and move over to the lone cat that's lying before me. Once they reach the cat, he lifts his head and we lock gazes. _...Link? 'Am I one of them?'_ In response, I walk over to the ginger cat and pick him up. I'm rewarded with a frightened cat. _"_ Put me down! Please!" After getting scratched a lot, I let him down and he races around the clearing for a while. "Are you going to calm down now?" He stops and actually _hisses_ at me. "I heard that." Then Firestar interrupts me. "We must leave here. The others will wonder where we have gone. Goldenforest, will you come with us, or stay here?" "...I will come with you." The cats begin to leave the clearing and soon only Goldenforest is left. I transform into a cat and we look at each other. "...Do you know when you'll come back?" "No. But you should go back to the castle." He begins to move off but I stop him. "Do you remember what my Clan name was?" "...Ravenclaw, was it?" I nod. "Well then, tell everyone where I've gone, alright?" "By the way, the Clan have different words than we do. Humans are called Two-legs, the seasons are New-Leaf, Green-Leaf, Bare-Leaf, No-Leaf. Roads are called Thunderpaths, cars and any other vehicles are called Monsters. Anything else you wish to know about?" Goldenforest shakes his head. "I think I'm good." And then we part ways, him , with the Clans, I go back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 1- Goldenforest's Message

Chapter 1- Goldenforest's Message

Thunderclan Camp

(Goldenforest's POV)

I don't know if I like being called 'Goldenforest'. But it fits. Golden because of my coat and my Crest, Forest because of my last name, Forester. I'm about two years in cat terms, and when you're a cat, your view of things change. Not just vision, but your morals, too. Which scares me a bit.

Anyway, Firestar has welcomed me into his camp with open paws. The other cats know me because Ravenclaw spoke about me when she was here. Of course, they want to know how she's been. So, I told them everything that had happened in the past three years. They seemed to be shocked. For good reason.

Right now, I'm lying in the middle of the camp, on my side, staring at the entrance. Lionblaze, one of Firestar's three grandkits, comes over and sits next to me. "So...you're also a two-leg?" I nod. "...Interesting...so you can understand them?" "Yep. I can understand pretty much anything." "Even Badgers and Dogs?" "Yep." By now, other cats have gathered around us. Noticing them, I get to my paws and stretch, digging my claws into the dirt. Straightening, I nod at them. "Hi." "Hello, Goldenforest. Firestar wants you to come with us on a border patrol. Will you come with us?" I nod and get to my paws. "Lead the way, Lionblaze."

"...I have to do _that_?" Several cats are marking various plants and rocks. Lionblaze and I are standing a bit away from the others. He looks at me. "Of course. Why are you looking at me like that?" I turn from him and stare off into the woods. "...Because...I haven't really been a cat before...and..." I look back towards Lionblaze and notice that other cats have begun to look at me. Then Dawnsky, a white-furred she-cat with blue eyes, nods. "Why, of course you would feel like this. You're a shape-shifter, are you not?" I nod. "...Yes…" Graystripe pads over and leads me away from the others.

Once we reach a certain distance, he stops beside a massive tree. "Do you smell that?" His mouth is open, like he's eating the air or something. "What are you doing?" The gray cat closes his mouth and looks sideways in my direction. "Tasting that scent. What are you doing?" I open my mouth to answer, but then I notice something. _...What...is that?_ My mouth still open, I follow the scent to the massive tree. It ends at the roots. Graystripe joins me. "Now do you smell it?" I nod. "Of course. But the question is, what is it?" Graystripe begins to meow with laughter. "You don't know what _that_ is? It's a scent mark! Left by a she-cat! Go on, tell me who left it. Just go up to the roots and sniff them." He backs off a certain distance and sits by a few bushes. I, on the other hand, pad up to the tree and lower my furry head to sniff at it's roots.

My eyes widen. I must say something because Graystripe is next to me within seconds. "Well? Do you know who left it?" I raise my head to gaze at the older tom. "...Yeah...I know who it is." "Then who?" I look between the roots and Graystripe. "The mark belongs to a certain silver cat with blue eyes, one that has a golden bird on their right fore-paw." Now Graystripe's eyes are round as well. "...Ravenclaw?" I nod. "It's her. I haven't the faintest idea why she would do this, of all things…" Other cats call for Graystripe and he looks towards the bushes. "You need to be alone, don't you?" I give him a grateful look and nod. The gray tom smiles at me and nods back. "I thought so. You tell her that you've been here, alright? Whatever means necessary." Then he turns and runs off, leaving me beside the marked tree.

Once he leaves, I turn back towards the tree, letting my beast side drift closer to the surface. _Just this once. I have to let her know that I know that she's been here._ I pad closer to it, somewhat dreading what I'm going to have to do. _Get ahold of yourself! This is natural for cats! Just mark the tree and get it over with._ I'm standing over the roots now, and as I breathe in the scent coming from them, I realize something. _...How do you even mark stuff when you're a cat?_ I ponder this for a few minutes. _...Well...the others were backing up to whatever they were going to mark...didn't Ravenclaw say something about this? I think she did. Or if she did, I forgot about it._ I know that my anatomy is slightly different than it is when I'm a Dragon. Or human. It's more like a wolf's than anything. ...Can I even change? I haven't tried it yet...but a cat's body is similar to a wolf's... Trying to decide what to do, I bend my head to the roots and sniff them again. This time, I realize that there's a message. _...Great...just great...well...I have to read it, don't I? ...Let's see... "Goldenflower. If you read this, you've been on a border patrol. Which is good. This was the only way to reach you. So, I figured, why not mark this tree? Anyway, if you decide to, mark this tree. I'll be here a week from now, try to find me, will you?" ...But it has been a week._ With my head still bent down towards the roots, I look up into the branches. Green leaves litter the branches and you can barely see the sky. _...If I'm going to do it, now would be the time to do so._ Letting the beast side take over, I move so I'm standing directly over the mark and then drench the roots in my scent.

I then leave the clearing, feeling satisfied that the scent that's on the tree now is _mine_. Then, I hear a cat scream. Multiple screams. I stop, ears pricking up. Then my eyes widen. _I know that cat..._ I spin around and dart off towards the other cats.

I find them in another clearing. Several toms are trying to Take a silver she-cat. She's been hurt. I can't see what they've done to her from where I'm standing, but it seems like at least one of them has Taken her already. Fury consumes me. _...They...they wronged the Goddesses today…_ "Halfclan crowfood!" I race out of the cover of the bushes, my claws unsheathed. I land in the group of toms, clawing anyone I can reach. They get out of my way, and for good reason. Then, someone throws me down to the ground. I can't get up. Then, a brown muzzle appears at the corner of my vision. "...You dare calls us halfclan? Strong words, kittypet. But we've had our way with her, so you can do whatever you want. Kill her, even." The brown cat lets me up and I stand and face him, eyes narrowed. "What? Are we going to fight?" The tom grins and unsheathes his claws. I do the same. "What do they call you?" "They call me...Darkfern." He lifts his tail and sprays the grass behind him. I grit my teeth. "What do they call you, Thundercat?" I meet Darkfern's gaze. "Goldenforest. I'm a true Thunderclan warrior as you are a Shadowclan warrior. What will our leaders say about this?" Darkfern grins. "They won't know. But there's something that you must do before we fight. I marked the grass behind me." "So?" The tom snarls at me and I take a few pawsteps back. "Are you draft? You're supposed to mark as well! Go on!" _...How do I tell him that I marked a tree?_ "...I was on border control...so I'm afraid that I cannot mark anything at the moment." Darkfern nods. "Very well. Maybe you're lying. I'll find out if you are, because if you cannot mark, you won't ruin your coat when I kill you, if you're lying..." I snarl this time and lower myself to the ground. "Come on! Let's settle this!" Darkfern crouches down and then leaps at me.

He claws my side, sending red-hot flames coursing through me. _Shit!_ I spin away from him, trying to at least avoid his attacks. I end up backed against a tree, ducking and weaving. "Stay still, will you?!" "Nope. Too fast for that." I dart past him and leap towards another tree. I dig my claws into the bark and climb up the tree, then I drop out of the tree onto Darkfern's head. He yowls, and bucks, sending me into another tree.

I can't see much. I must have passed out for a while. Darkfern's bloodstained form appears above me. When he sees that I'm awake, he hisses at me. "You fool! I didn't want to kill you! What were you thinking?!" I slowly get to my paws, and try not to be sick. I fail at that. Darkfern and his friends dart back from me, some wearing concern and others are just mad. "... _Din_ , my head hurts..." I manage to look up at Darkfern. "I was trying to fight you." The tom scoffs. "Well, you weren't thinking clearly." He turns to his friends. "Come on, let's go." All of them leave, but then Darkfern turns back to face me. I then noticed that his right paw appears to be glowing. Warmth spreads through me and I realize that my Crest is glowing. I look back up to see Darkfern grinning at me. "...Yes...Courage...that is how you lived...Forester." My eyes widen. "...Dragmire?" Darkfern nods. "Indeed. I will let you live for now. Leave my sight. And take your friend with you." The tom turns and leaves the clearing.

I've spent too long just standing here. I feel weak. Then, I hear a meow and I turn to face a limp form lying near some bushes. My head pounding, I rush over to the form and stare down at her. "...Can I do anything?" The she-cat looks past me, off into the distance. "Ravenclaw?" As I lower myself in front of her, I hear a clap of thunder and the sky above us lights up. Then rain begins to fall. We're soaked in seconds.

I'm trembling now. I can barely stand, let alone talk. "...Ravenclaw...I have...to get you back to camp…" She merely nods at me. I take it as a sign she'll let me help her. I transform into a wolf (think Wolf Link, but slightly smaller), and set the cat on my back. As I set off towards the camp at a fast run, we begin to talk to each other. "How's life out here? You seem to be enjoying yourself." "It's just like you told me." "Good."

As I near the camp, a sudden wave of dizziness strikes me. I dig my claws into the rain soaked ground and hang my head. Still positioned like this, I slowly make my way towards the camp.

I end up falling just outside the entrance. Already, cats are smarming us, taking Ravenclaw from me and taking her to Jayfeather's den. Firestar and Sandstorm appear above me, along with another cat. He's staring down at me in horror. "...What...happened to her?" He manages to croak out. He bends his head and buries it in my fur. A few seconds later, he gets ahold of himself and raises his head to look at me. "...Bearclaw?" He nods frantically. "Yeah...her and I were out here looking for you...we got ambushed...they knocked me out...didn't wake up until I saw you leaving with her...there was so much blood…" I manage to sit up and transform back into a cat. But even that is too much for me. As I fall, Bearclaw catches me and holds me by the scruff of my neck. "Someone help me!" He yowls. Graystripe, Firestar, and other cats rush to his aid. Just before my world goes dark, my friend looks down at me. "We're going to get through this. Together." _...Together..._ And then everything goes dark.


End file.
